For All That it's Worth
by CarrotMuffinSandwiches
Summary: When did it all begin? Neither of them know what caused the spark, but they both know that they like it and never want it to stop. A KankuShika date-fic; rated T for content. Yaoi, and lemon later.


A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't posted on here for a while, and I feel like a total douche, but I came up with this idea for a KankuShika fic recently, and I just _had_ to write it. Err, yeah...

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Naruto.

…

JUST KIDDING, gawd. I obviously don't own Naruto; just the ideas for this story.

* * *

**Prologue: Exception**

Glancing at his clock, the long-haired shinobi—known as Nara Shikamaru—finished washing his last dish and placed it in the drain. While he was drying his hands on a nearby washcloth, he thought, '_Quarter to seven… I can still catch some of _Tonneruzu versus Nainai._' _Walking nimbly from his kitchen into the living room, he glanced around, making sure nothing was out of place. He collapsed onto his couch, grabbing the remote and pressing the upper-left, red button.

The television turned on, and Shikamaru flicked through the channels until he arrived on his desired program. Throwing the remote onto the couch beside him, he lifted his legs to rest his feet on the coffee table before him. Suddenly, the doorbell to the boy's cozy apartment rang, echoing off the white-washed walls and causing Shikamaru to sigh with a mixture of exhaustion and annoyance.

'_Troublesome…_' he thought as he swung his legs off the table and forced himself onto his feet. He slowly trudged toward the door, before unlocking it and swinging it open by its brass handle. There, in the brightly-lit hallway, stood the younger brother of the girl Shikamaru had been escorting around Konoha for the past five months.

"Hey," casually greeted Kankuro, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking casually down the hall.

Glancing suspiciously at the taller boy, Shikamaru looked him up and down, before responding, "Hey. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Umm, actually," began Kankuro, turning his captivating gaze back to Shikamaru, "Do you know where Temari is?"

"Oh," Shikamaru said, now understanding. "Sorry, I haven't seen her all day."

"But aren't you her escort?" Kankuro asked skeptically.

Snorting, Shikamaru retorted, "It's Saturday; my only day off. Besides, I don't think I'd be escorting her anywhere after six. She usually has me walk her to Tenten's for supper, and then I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Dammit," Kankuro mused, withdrawing his hands from the depths of his pockets.

"Well, if that's all you need…" Shikamaru began, trailing off as he started closing the door to his apartment.

Kankuro looked up and his eyes locked with Shikamaru's, before his hand propelled itself forward to stop the door from shutting. "Wait," he said.

Shikamaru ceased his movement, holding the door ajar. "Yes?" he asked, irritated, as Kankuro lowered his hand.

"I have a question that I want you to answer honestly," the brunette muttered.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Shikamaru opened the door wider, and asked slowly, "What is it?"

Suddenly, Kankuro noticed the television show blaring in the background. Gazing over Shikamaru's shoulder, he saw the familiar host and logo of his favourite program, absent-mindedly asking, "Is that _Tonneruzu versus Nainai_? I thought I was the only person who watched that…"

"Is that all?" Shikamaru scoffed, scowling at the boy in his doorway.

"Sorry, no," Kankuro said, shaking his head, "I was wondering if you have the 'hots' for my sister."

"What?!" the black-haired boy asked, bewildered. "You're asking if I'm interested in Temari?! Is that why you thought she'd be here?!"

Scratching the back of his head nervously, Kankuro admitted, "I thought she was maybe spending the night."

"Are you crazy?!" Shikamaru burst, forbearing from frantically flailing his arms.

Humourously raising his eyebrows, Kankuro asked, "What? You got a problem with her?"

"Nah," Shikamaru responded, chuckling lightly. "She's just not my type."

"Not your type? What: 'adequately attractive, morosely smart, somewhat funny', or '_girl_'?" Kankuro joked, not expecting a serious answer.

"It would have to be the latter," Shikamaru said, smirking. "Because attractive, smart, and funny is _definitely _my type."

"Ooh, flirtatious," mused Kankuro. "However, 'girl' _is_ my type… But I think for you, I could make an exception…" he speculated, looking Shikamaru up and down, and taking a miniscule step forward. "Your hair is long, like a girls'. And you have quite feminine features…"

Shikamaru grinned and laughed lowly, but did not say anything, as he felt the boys' hands rise to the smalls of his back.

"Besides…" continued Kankuro, smirking, "You're cute as anything."

Shikamaru's grin widened and he closed his eyes as Kankuro bowed his head to connect their lips in a brief, soft kiss. "You're not so bad yourself," he murmured as Kankuro pulled away.

"So what do you say? I'll pick you up here at eight tomorrow," Kankuro said, not bothering to remove his hands from Shikamaru's lower back.

"Works for me…"

Releasing the boy from his grasp, Kankuro commented, "Good."

"See you tomorrow," Shikamaru said, biting his lip as he stepped backward into his apartment.

Turning to leave, Kankuro called over his shoulder, "Bye."

"Wait," Shikamaru demanded, stopping the door so that it was ajar once again. When Kankuro turned to face him, he asked, "You know where Temari is, don't you?"

Smirking, Kankuro shrugged and said, "I guess they don't call you a genius for no reason…"

"So you came here specifically to ask me out?" Shikamaru questioned. Kankuro did not answer, but Shikamaru could tell what the answer was by the look in his eyes. "Nice," he said before closing his apartment door once and for all.

* * *

So, what do you think? Well, it was just an experiment-fic, so I don't know whether to continue with it or not. Please review! 8D

- CarrotMuffinSandwiches


End file.
